


A Not-So-Rude Awakening (¬‿¬)

by dudewall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewall/pseuds/dudewall
Summary: In the middle of the night, Asami visits you-know-who to do the whoo-hoo; QQDownload and read the erotic manga adaption of this fanfiction: https://yadi.sk/d/-DBk_Mfa3Ywdec





	A Not-So-Rude Awakening (¬‿¬)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic: http://iahfy.tumblr.com/post/129305119785/a-not-so-rude-awakening
> 
> I was gonna base this in Book 3 Zaofu cuz that’s the first time we really saw pajama Korra and Asami, but Korra was drawn with short hair, so I changed the setting to after the Book 4 vacation, the first awkward night over. Korra was really excited to sleep over at Asami’s mansion but chickened out at the last second and requested a separate room. Some hours pass into the night and Asami creeps towards Korra’s room, not willing to let Korra off the hook so easily.

Korra’s eyes were closed but she was still very awake, recollections about the day’s events swirling in her head. Her room was relatively dark, dimly illuminated by the soft city lights in the distance. Suddenly, Korra heard something.

A raspy, hushed voice broke through the peace. 

“K-Korra…. can I sleep with you tonight…?” 

Korra’s muscles tightened and she bolted upright and squinted at her doorway. Korra deciphered a tall, lean figure silhouetting the darkness. Asami was leaning against the wall sporting some extremely revealing pink sleepwear. Korra’s mental gears stopped turning as she couldn’t formulate a response before Asami seductively strode over to the bed and crawled on top of Korra. Asami positioned her hips on Korra’s lap and threw her arms around the back of Korra’s head and pulled Korra in for a kiss. 

Oh shit, Korra thought.

Asami met Korra’s lips with intense longing. She savored the tenderness before she felt Asami attempting to drive her tongue inside Korra’s mouth. Despite initial surprised resistance, Korra allowed her inside and felt her body go limp as Asami crashed against Korra’s tongue. Asami’s tongue licked Korra’s gums and felt her mouth well up with Asami’s saliva. Such a sloppy kiss! Clearly this was something Asami desperately wanted and Korra grew eager to provide it. 

Asami began fervently gyrating her hips on Korra’s pants, twisting her body in a wave as her lingerie pressed up against Korra’s tank top, smothering the other woman’s breasts. The only relief Korra’s chest experienced was when Asami pushed herself into Korra’s lap, before her breasts returned for continued clothed contact. 

Asami broke away from Korra’s kiss, abandoning the avatar’s tongue and allowing it to hang from her mouth like a dehydrated puppy. Asami drank in Korra’s facial features, not wanting to forget a single detail. Korra was clearly aroused by this point, noting how blank her stare had become. 

My seduction skills are as good as I hoped they were, Asami speculated. Satisfaction crept onto her expression as she was pleased at how relatively easy it was to reduce Korra to a drooling mess.

There was even a small tear welling up in Korra’s eyes. Asami smirked as she placed her hand on the top of Korra’s head, tilted it, and nuzzled her newly exposed neck. She inhaled deeply through her nose and bathed in Korra’s thick scent. The other woman didn’t apply any fragrances to her body, so Asami drank in Korra’s most natural state. Asami raked her fingernails through Korra’s roots and used her fingers to slowly comb her hair down to the end whie she traced shapes on Korra’s neck. Was she really seducing Korra or was she indulging in the physicality of her lust?

Korra unexpectedly pushed Asami away, putting some distance between the two of them. They stared into each other’s watered eyes. Their heavy breathing struck the silence deadened moonlit room like a rock to the head. Korra contemplated her next move, and quickly decided to accompany Asami on this newly established connection. 

If I want Asami to be my girlfriend, I’d better be willing give her what she wants. I really want to too… 

Korra inhaled deeply and lunged forward at Asami’s breasts and tore her bra apart with both hands. Asami let out a startled gasp that quickly turned into a smirk. Korra couldn’t help but form a large, toothy grin herself. Asami followed her example and clawed at Korra’s tank top. Not possessing as much raw strength as Korra, Asami struggled a bit with Korra’s shirt. Korra felt sharp tingles as Asami’s long, delicate fingers fervently fumbled the front of her shirt. She was eventually able to rip the front of her shirt, exposing Korra’s large brown breasts. 

“The best rack in Republic City… oop!” Asami’s thought slipped out before she could stop herself, covering her mouth and widening her eyes in shock.

Korra enjoyed that a little too much. 

“Here, see for yourself!”

Korra rose to her knees and pushed her own bare breasts into Asami’s face and squeezed them together. Her senses were dulled by Korra’s smother. Asami’s hands searched for Korra’s sweat pants dropped them to her thighs. Not willing to let Korra take the lead so easily, Asami cupped the underside of her own boobs and slapped them upwards against the underside of Korra’s breasts, reverberating a sweaty slapping sound throughout the room. 

“Mmfph, mmng!” 

The girls quickly found a groove to match, rolling their breasts into each other on time like music. The rhythm was so on beat it was almost like a coordinated dance. What a miracle that the two of them were that sexually compatible. 

Assuming the lead, Korra fell over Asami, forcing both of them down. Korra crawled forward and sat on Asami’s face, to which Asami began eagerly attacking Korra’s exposed femininity with her tired tongue. Asami brushed her upper lip on Korra’s folds as she gradually increased in pressure. She could hear the muffled groans of ecstasy escaping Korra’s mouth with each new centimeter her tongue explored. Asami moved her finger to Korra’s clit and began to pinch it on every other rotation of her tongue. She rubbed it in a pattern at first once, twice, and three times every time Asami’s tongue lashed Korra’s pussy. 

“Hergh, oh spirits I’m gonna –” 

Korra arched forward and gripped Asami’s head, cumming sadistically into Asami’s mouth, to which Asami excitedly lapped up anyway. 

Korra shrieked in released ecstasy and fell backwards onto Asami’s legs. 

“Not too loud Korra, you’ll wake the family.” Asami whispered through the slimy substance still socializing with her saliva.

Ignoring her warning, Korra flipped over and ripped Asami’s wet panties off and began Asami’s previously unattended pussy. Asami continued occupying Korra’s cum-drenched pussy as pushed her legs upwards, tempting Korra. Korra accepted the invitation and dove tongue-first into her first pussy. She was a natural learner, and it didn’t take long to fully understand made Asami ache. Korra inserted a finger and gently began massaging Asami’s inner walls like a squeeze toy. Eventually, Korra added another finger to greet the wall opposite, and began twiddling them back and forth, prodding a congratulatory pleasure response from below. 

A nasty thought manifested inside Korra as she randomly recalled her favorite seaweed noodle Water Tribe dish and how much she enjoyed scarfing that down. 

Asami was not prepared for when Korra began eating away at her like a bowl of fresh noodles, as she bucked and fought against Korra’s movements as best she could. Asami’s muscles tensed up and released inside Korra’s mouth as well. We’re one for one, she thought. 

Korra scuttled backwards and met Asami’s waiting mouth with her own. They kissed avidly in an upside-down pose like the famed Spider-Man kiss, exchanging spit and more. This time, both of their tongues explored each other’s mouths, sliding over teeth and each other. Asami was the first to break the kiss. 

“I have something… I want to try with you Korra.” Asami whispered. She crawled over to the nightstand and pulled out the most grotesque feeldoe ever conceived. It was large, blue, and ribbed on both ends with an extra protruding appendage on the wearer’s side. It was even embedded with a vain Future Industries logo. “This is a new toy I invented with you in mind. I call it a Connector. It can connect two women in ways only men had experienced. This part,” Asami explained pointing to the extra limb, “is for maximum control.” Asami licked a side of the feeldoe producing a thick, wet trail. “Won’t you please show me just how much control you have?”

“Of course Asami. The Avatar is the master of all four elements, meticulously training in every physical and spiritual aspect. I’ll give you an experience in just how much control this Avatar has over her body!”

Asami lightly giggled, leaned forward, and slid the feeldoe into Korra’s gaping pussy, and slowly slithered the extra appendage into Korra’s bum. Korra winced at the addition but reserved her confident façade. 

“I just have to taste this…” Asami admitted as she licked the tip of the feeldoe, causing it to slightly buck back and forth. 

“Uhnng, I can feel every movement you make on this thing. Each gesture you make seems to multiply through the Connector and into me. The pleasure is agonizing…”

“Oh, really? (¬‿¬)”

Asami suddenly deepthroated the whole dildo, sending a bloodcurdling scream echoing throughout the manor. Korra’s legs flailed wildly and her arms strained as Asami jackhammered the feeldoe, gagging with each recurrence.

“Is this what falling in love is like?!” Korra’s comment barely made sense as she orgasmed from Asami’s fierce movements. 

Exhausted, Korra fell backwards against the headboard and panted heavily as Asami looked up at her from between Korra’s legs. 

“Done already? You didn’t even last thirty seconds. The physical prowess of the Avatar bested by a nonbender and her mouth.”

“Oh, I’ll get you for that.” 

Korra pulled Asami’s arms and pushed her head into the pillow, squirming around her as she positioned herself behind the other woman. Asami’s rear end lifted in anticipation and Korra entered her lover without restraint. Korra began pleasuring Asami with the force and weight Asami had only dreamed of. Korra rammed into Asami for what felt like ages. She cupped Asami’s hair into a makeshift ponytail and lightly tugged at it with each penetrating blow. Pussy juice leaked down Korra’s legs and stained the bedsheets. 

The sound of slapping skin became more frequent and forceful. Both women were no longer concerned about waking up the others in the mansion. It was Asami’s home and she was going to do who and what she wanted. If she wanted to get railed by the Avatar so hard that the very foundation of the mansion cracked, everyone else was just going to have to deal with it or fuck off. 

On the subject of fucking off, Korra continued her relentless assault onto Asami’s weakness. The bed was creaking so loud Asami thought the headboard was going to crack.

“Korra… I -ughn- am almost there. *deep breath* Just hang on! We can come together.”

Reaching her limit, Korra leaned back and grabbed Asami’s hips, lurching for one final thrust as she and Asami came so hard the feeldoe burst apart.

Fatigued, Korra relaxed onto Asami’s back. She lightly parted her hair and kissed her cheek. They remained like that for several minutes.

“Nothing to say now, huh Asami? All talk but in the end you couldn’t handle me.”

Asami was quiet. Korra quizzically peered over at Asami’s face to find that she was already fast asleep.

Smiling softly, Korra murmured “I love you Asami. Before, now, and forever.”

Korra settled on top of Asami and allowed sleep to take her.

Peace occupied the Sato mansion once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write smut but BOI DID THAT NOT STOP ME FROM TRYING
> 
> Hopefully I tickled something.
> 
> PS If you had a problem with the amount of times I used Korra and Asami's names, remember I could've called them "the girl with blue eyes", "emerald eyes", the CEO, the bender, or something dumb like that lmao
> 
> PSS 11/23/17; I commissioned a 25-page erotic manga based on this fanfiction. I'll link it here when it's done.  
> PSSS 10/14/18; The erotic manga adaption has been finished for months and I never linked it here but I'm still getting kudos on this piece of work, so I thought it wouldn't be wise to leave you all hanging. Thanks for reading. Download it here: https://dudewall-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/175702671755/a-not-so-rude-awakening-by-dudewall-and-dvdpoke


End file.
